


Trio

by anemptymargin



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Old work, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Old work presented in it's original state, no warranty offered.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Old work presented in it's original state, no warranty offered.

Elijah gasped, his whole body shuddering as Billy's nimble lips and hands stroked his hard cock. "Oh Christ... I'm..."

Dom thrust harder against the smaller man's frame, burying himself deep inside Elijah for one final thrust as he came down off his orgasm. He chuckled slightly, pulling Lij close up against him.

Then Billy smiled and reached out with his tongue, collecting the first few drops off the head of Elijah's member before taking him in deep. Without much effort, Elijah was soon coming over his tongue.

Elijah whimpered, his fingers twining themselves in Billy's curls and pulling hard as he emptied himself into Billy's waiting throat. His body clenched, threatening to collapse as Dom held him upright.

Dominic glanced over Elijah's shoulder, watching the expression on Billy's face as he swallowed, his lips bruised from Elijah's thrusts. When Elijah finally collapsed against him, whimpering for breath, Billy looked disappointed at the loss.

Without missing a beat, Billy took his cock in his hands and stroked the hard length. "C'mere, Dom." He whispered.

Elijah let Dominic lay him out on the soft pillows, a smile lingering on his lips as Dominic proceeded to crawl over to the eldest.

Knowing what was coming, Dominic pushed his belly into the bed and let his face rest on Billy's thighs as his tongue traced their gentle curve. "Yes?"

Billy whimpered as Dom cradled his sac, pushing out what had been building up over the hours they'd been playing. Without warning, he felt his cock twitch and rubbed against the familiar skin of Dominic's lips.

Elijah stroked over Dominic's bare back as he watched Billy's come streak his cheeks. "Yeah..." He breathed heavily, in time with Billy's own guttural moans.

Dominic licked at the lip, tasting the warm fluids as Billy continued to rub himself across his face.

Satisfied, Billy fell back against the soft mattress, taking Dominic with him. For a long moment the room was filled with their rhythmic deep breathing. Then Billy chuckled, "Looks good on you..."

Elijah giggled, pushing himself closer to Dominic. "Yeah." He purred slightly, very satisfied.

Dominic smiled, turning towards Elijah and pulling their faces close together. He wasn't shocked when Elijah collected some of Billy's come on his fingers and pressed it to his tongue like candy.

Shaking his head, Billy responded; "That was... unexpected. But... fun."

There was another still moment as Elijah and Billy sandwiched Dom between them. Elijah's hands stroked over Dominic's solid thigh until they met Billy's and their fingers twined together.

Dominic snuggled his chin into the crook of Billy's shoulder, smiling as he stared into the deep green eyes before him. "I love you." He mouthed the words, knowing Elijah would only be jealous if he heard them.

Billy gave Elijah's hand a tight squeeze and licked at Dom's nose before whispering back; "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I don't own them... they own me. Wait. No. I mean, this never ever happened anywhere but my twisted sad little world.


End file.
